Catch and Release
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: There's much hatred stirring between the queen and pirate, and there only seems to be one way to let it out.


**A/N:** hello everyone! My lovely friend Cassie had an idea for a hooked queen fic and we wrote a large chunk of it and let it be for awhile before I turned it into a oneshot! It was never intended to be so long, but, who's complaining when you have nearly 6,000 words of HQ smut to read? ;) enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Hook's lurking eyes towards Regina were no mistake on board the Jolly Roger the minute they left Storybrooke. He almost felt guilty for looking at Regina the way he did since her and the Charming's main focus was getting back Henry from Pan. The moment they locked eyes, though, the moment Hook felt the water still beneath them - he knew she felt it too.

He saw the spark of lust in her eyes amongst a haze of anger and indifference. They were never friends or acquaintances, just there when one needed another for a task. And this, this is exactly what this was, a new task at hand - or hook.

Regina would read his gaze with a smirk, hiding away behind the mast or the ship's hold just in time for Hook to grow a little angrier, a little more anxious. She thought that, if Hook wanted her, he was going to have to work for it. But she knew his ways as well from working with him from time to time in Fairytale land that indeed, he was one for games. He had seen her break before and Regina knew he could hold that against her and make her weak at any moment. She was not going to be the one to break this time, she thought.

The thought of a smitten pirate to play with churned Regina's stomach, her need slowly increasing on the third night on the Jolly Roger, and she was becoming impatient.

She leaned against the railing of the ship, eyeing him beadily. Devilish thoughts buzzed in her mind of what she could do to him, how she can have him slip through her fingers like water and turn him into a begging child. She almost felt like he would deserve it, as if he had done something so cruel to her that would make her want to kill him, but he did not. His incessant foolishness and trustworthiness never sat well with her did give him a sliver of his soon deserving fate.

Her eyes flicked up immediately when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She saw Hook travel down to the captain's quarters, his dark eyes meeting hers heavily before entering the room below. She followed him down the steps after a moment, making sure to click the door tightly and lock it.

The room was large, windows trailing the walls that looked out to the starry night and black sea. It was filled with charts and a large table in the middle that contained small ships and fleets atop a map of all the worlds. On the far side of the room laid a magnificent sized bed, framed by candlelight.

Hook turned at the sound of his door opening and closing his eyes meeting Regina's. "Ah, my queen. What brings you down here?"

Regina raised her brows and sauntered toward him, the moonlight catching one side of her frame, illuminating the smirk that graced her face. "You, pirate."

Hook blinked, "that's awfully straightforward, love. How can I be of service to you?" Regina simply chuckled, her face now inches from his. She tilted her head to the side, catching his hot breath on her neck. "I could kill you," she started in a low tone, her voice drifting as her eyes scaled his neck and jaw hungrily. "But I have a much better fate for you in mind."

Hook raised his eyebrows in question, a smile playing at his lips, lowering his eyes to her own. "And what would that be?"

Regina moved to whisper in his ear, "let your anger out on me." He chuckled when she pulled back. He leaned in with narrowed eyes, "only if you do the same, my love," he said gruffly with a wink.

She placed a delicate hand to his chest, the feel of his beating heart perpetrating throughout her being. "Make me," she hissed, a snarl reaching her lip.

Hook looked into her eyes again like he did so for the past few nights and saw a new look that glazed them. They were hollow, blacker than night itself. He almost got lost in the deepness of nothing, unable to find the spark he once saw. He realized that they were just mere practitioners of their own trades, two people that just happened to cross paths. Two people that just happened to loathe each other to disgusting, twisted lust.

He wanted to make her angry, make her beg, bring back the moments he thought she would kill him for sure. "Is this just a way to pass the time?" he taunted, gesturing to their heated bodies nearly close to touch. He moved closer until his lips barely grazed her own, "to get your mind off of saving your son . . . who will probably run to Emma first when you find him than his own mother?" he continued to threaten.

Anger coated Regina's skin as she strained her hand between them to keep their distance, "how dare you." Hook raised a brow along with his growing smirk, "it's just that - a woman like yourself, without love for so long, especially without love from her son, must be so . . . lonely."

"You're insufferable," she spat, shoving him away, but her breath caught in her throat when Hook grabbed for her wrist and pulled her inescapably close. Regina held her jaw shut and bore daggers into his eyes. Her own glazed with tears that she would not dare to shed. "And you're right where I want you love."

He pulled her in for a sharp, biting kiss. His hook slipped around and pierced her waist, leaving her completely submissive to his touch. His lips moved over her own, forcing her anger from her with every slip of his tongue. Her hand bunched up his taught leather coat in her fist as she kissed him harder.

Hook's hand moved away from her now reddened wrist to her hair and his hook up to the shoulder of her blazer. She shivered at the touch of cool metal on her skin as he slipped her jacket off in one motion, her hand leaving his own coat to fully shrug it off. His hook tore open her shirt down the middle, the ripping sound of clothing humming in the air along with labored breaths.

Regina pounced for his leather coat and vest next. Her nimble fingers worked anxiously over the buttons before tearing it off of him. Her nails raked over his chest and back up to bite his neck. She inhaled sharply when she captured his lips in her own, pulling back ever so slightly in a bite that drew blood. She sucked hungrily on his lower lip, earning a groan from the pirate.

He grabs her hard by the waist, using the tip of his hook to pull at the buttons of her pants. She slips out of them instantly along with her boots. She pushes him back towards the bed and falls on top of him when the back of his knees hit the edge.

She trailed nips and kisses up to his collarbone before sucking gently. The taste of his salty-sweet skin coated her tongue, leaving her to want more. She moved up to his lips in a biting kiss, dragging her teeth down his bottom lip. She pulls back when he growls, flipping her over. Hook climbs on top of her immediately, asserting his dominance that he had moments ago.

His teeth drag maliciously over her hot skin from her neck to her navel, then back up. She arches her back with a moan, her own bite to her lip. Her nails scratch at his arms before shoving him onto his back, holding him with her thighs at his waist.

Teasing him, she grinds down on his straining erection, chuckling at his deep groan. His hook pulls at the side of her panties, ripping them off. Regina pulls his hair back, exposing his neck for a piercing bite, to which Hook winces at. "Those were expensive, pirate," she snarled.

Hook gives her his best pout, "oh my love, it sounds like your undergarments are much more important than finding your son." Regina slaps him clear on the side of his face with a growl. "Fuck you," she spat.

He brought a hand to the side of his reddening cheek with a grimace. He suddenly flipped her back over and instantly began to bite down her neck and chest. Regina wished the thought hadn't flew past her, but Hook's tongue and lips felt so good on her that she had to dismiss it. It only made her hate him more, the fact that he almost seemed more important than her son in that moment.

She takes off his pants and tossed them aside, wrapping her legs around his waist. She yanks his head down to hers and gives him a biting kiss. "Just fuck me already."

He growls into her ear, "patience, love." He bit down her neck savagely, her moans echoing the walls. She arched into him has he goes down further, his hook now teasing her inner thigh. Her nails rake down his back as her legs tighten around him. He unravels her grip from him and spreads her legs achingly slowly as he begins to kiss up her bruised thighs.

Hook leaves a love bite along the way before reaching the top of her thighs. He blows gentle air on her heat and lets out a low laugh as he watches her writhe beneath him. Her stomach muscles contract as he completely dismisses the one place she needs him most and slithers up her body.

He holds himself up with his hands on either side of her head and smirks down at her, "you can't always get what you want, love." She lets out a growl and claws at his neck, bringing his face down to hers as she tries to buck her hips against him.

"You are an eager one, aren't you?" He takes her hands off of him and holds them above her head in a rough grip. "Now are you going to be a good girl?" he taunts gruffly.

She smirks and shakes her head. "Perhaps you should punish me, Captain." She wiggles her wrists in his hand, testing his grip.

He shoves her wrists down when she tries to escape his hold. He closes his hand tighter around her wrists, leaving deep red marks. "Maybe I should punish you my queen," he leans down just enough to let his hot breath skim over her sweat covered chest to her ear, "but you would like that, wouldn't you?"

She groans, a low sound in her throat. "No," she lies, "I'd hate it. Punish me."

Her head arches back, writhing against him to gain friction out of frustration. Hook drags his teeth deeply down the center of her chest, nearly drawing blood. Regina grits her teeth at the pain, biting back a moan because she always believed that pain comes with pleasure. "Do it," she blurted out in a taunt, "do anything to me."

"Trust me, my dear queen," he says as he bites the underside of her bra before unclasping it roughly and tearing it off her her, "I will."

With that, he bites hard enough to draw blood, letting his tongue lathe the wound. He laps up the blood hungrily, blowing cool air on the wound, watching her squirm at the sting. He brings his lips to hers so close to touch and growls, "you like that, don't you?"

"No," she whispers groggily. "No. Teach me a lesson. Fuck me, like you hate me, Captain," she breathes rousingly as her whole back bows at his ministrations. With this, he flips her over with intensity, shoving her to her hands and knees, pulling her hair back enough to make her squeak. "You're making a huge mistake my dear queen."

"I make many of those, Captain," she husks as she shimmies backward, trying to make contact. "Do it, hurt me," she threatens lowly. She wanted him to fuck all the hurt and pain out of her, to leave her in a state of nothingness, just for one moment; a moment where she didn't have to feel sadness and pain for once in her life.

He holds her steady with his hook at her waist and slaps her ass roughly. She let out a low groan as he gripped her ass with his hand, fingernails digging into the reddened flesh. She puts her ass higher in the air, "come on, Captain, not afraid of fucking a queen, are you?" her voice is low and silky and seductive, she looks over her shoulder with a risen brow. Hook groans at her flushed face and positions himself at her entrance. "That's what I thought."

He pulls her hair back fiercely again, "you won't enjoy this," his voice seethed into her ear. Regina moans and whimpers as he grips her hair. "Yes I will," she whispers as he finally enters her, not even bothering to be gentle. They moan in unison, finally sacrificing themselves to sin. He begins to move deep inside her, his hips hitting her ass deliciously hard as he holds her down in place.

The room reeks of sex; the smell of sweat, the sound of skin slapping skin, and the sound of Regina's eager moans as Hook thrusts deeper into her. "That's all you got, Captain?" she sneers breathlessly.

He pulls her up by her stomach at this leaning back as she settled her weight on his thighs. He was able to move deeper in this position, and just as rough. He responded to her taunts with a searing bite to her shoulder.

She lets out a shriek that she tries to hide by biting her lip between her teeth. A chorus of one syllable words come from her mouth, her eyes screwing shit as he takes her roughly, so wonderfully rough, that she knows she'll be sore tomorrow. She'll need the soreness and bruises and bite marks on her in the morning though, to even believe that this happened at all.

Hook picks up speed, Regina matching his hard thrusts. She let her head rest against his shoulder as he attacked her neck with eager kisses. Hook grunts as he continues to pound into her and with quick speed, he flips her over onto her back, all the while still inside her. He lifts one of her legs up over his shoulder and continued to ravish her body, sending shivers down her spine as his hook raked down her side, his thrusts now becoming irregular.

She can't help the string of moans that come from her lips at that moment. "You're not doing a god job at punishing me, dear."

"Fuck you," he threatened against her ear. He began to claw at her neck and breasts, her skin turning pinkish red everywhere. "That's the idea," she moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the delicious pain. Her back arches and she feels herself clench around him, her stomach knotting up.

He silenced her with a sloppy kiss and a bite to her jaw. He began to slow his pace when he felt her clench around him. "Beg."

"I will not beg," she says with a scoff, a frown etching across her flushed face. "You will beg," he roared, his hand clutching her neck and jaw, holding her face firmly before him.

"No," she growls, holding eye contact with him. "I refuse."

Hook chuckled at their childish game with enjoyment. He supposed he could play along a little bit more, but he was not going to be the one begging in the end. He had to make sure the one person who would never submit to someone's command, would in fact give themselves entirely to them.

He slowly thrusted once into her and pulled back out. She let out a whimper that she couldn't contain. "Come on, love," he urged on, "you know you want it."

"I do," she growled, her face painted with anger. "Fuck me."

"Say please," he dragged on, teasing her with his tip. She whimpered at the touch, angered at her dissatisfaction. "I don't beg," she snarls, a glare coming over her features. "Fuck me. Now."

"Beg. More. You're almost there, love." Regina tightened her jaw, "Captain, you better fuck me so hard or so help me god. _Take me_." Her words drifted off in a whimper, her arousal increasing with no help of release.

"Now, love, it's just one simple request. Isn't it worth it for a release?" he taunts her, his lips attaching themselves to her collarbone at just the right spot. He began to suck in sync with her fervent pulse. Regina groaned, she did not want to give in, but it was so hard not to.

"Please," she spat, lurching herself forward menacingly, "please let me come."

Hook smirked at this, pulling her up and back onto her knees, spinning her around. He grabs her arms and pins them behind her back. "All you had to do was ask," he husks as he reenters her roughly and slams his hips forward without preamble.

She cries out from both pain and pleasure coursing through her veins. He moved quickly and forcefully, hitting her in that special spot that made Regina moan from the base of her throat. The angle at which he was holding her arms was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and she knows she'll have tender muscles in the morning. Neither of them care about her discomfort, especially as he slams into her just right.

"Right there, yes. Yes, Captain," she hissed, pleasure slick on her tongue. Hook placed a calloused hand to her clit and rubbed her roughly as he pounded into her. Regina let out a low chuckle, "you care to do the honors? I'm flattered."

He laughs lowly and presses harder down. "Come on now, love. You begged for it. Come." His voice is silky, close to her ear, and he feels her clench once again around him. He his just the right spot so slowly, Regina could scream. She growled and tired to move. She let out a huff, "please. Please let me come."

"Come," he orders in a growl. "Come for me, my queen," He goes impossible harder, his hook scratching her hips as he holds her fast and tight.

"Oh god," she purrs, shoving her ass against his hips as she reached her climax. Pleasure flooded her all over and Hook came quickly afterwards. "Good girl," he said on a breath.

Still buried in her to the hilt, he presses a kiss to the back of her neck before sucking on the skin, marking her. "I'm proud of you darling, letting yourself fall prey to me," he whispered into her ear as she caught her breath. "I didn't," she mumbled. "That was precisely what I needed."

She moves her body so she was now lying on her back. "You weren't as rough as I imagined though, dear." Hook smirked down at her and moved to be inches from her face. "Well I suppose you'll just have to punish me for that then, love."

"You want me to punish you?" she rasps, their lips now barely an inch apart as she leans up on her elbows. "If that satisfies you, my queen. But then again, you'll have to beg me to let you go," he taunts, quickly grabbing her hands and pulling them roughly above her head.

"Need I remind you I have magic, pirate," she growls, a sound low in her throat. "Then why didn't you use it earlier? You could've gotten off so easily," he said gruffly, putting emphasis on the 'so' as his lips nearly graced hers.

"I wanted to do it the mundane way," she whispers, "I wanted _you_ to make me come." She bites at his bottom lip, pulling at it. Hook looked back into her heavy, low eyes, catching that glimmer he saw before. His stomach ached for her again.

He captures his lips with hers, parting her lips with his tongue. They pulled away breathlessly after a short moment. "Tell me again. Tell me again that you want me to do things to you. Tell me you want me, my queen," he growled. "I -" she cuts off, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "No, I won't tell you anything. I am a queen, I do not take orders from a pirate." Her nails dig into the side of his face, bringing him down onto her lower.

"So is that it," he started, his hot breath on her neck, "you think you're going to have your way with me now?"

"Yes," she murmurs, "because you want me horribly bad. I can feel it on my thigh." She hopes to god he can't feel her wetness, but she smirks anyway.

"I can't help but to think otherwise, that you're baiting me to . . . touch you," on his last words, he reached between her thighs and down to her wetness. Regina closed her eyes tightly. "But you want me too. So what's it going to be?"

"Just touch me," she says between clenched teeth. "Fuck me. Hard. Teach me a lesson. Make me want to beg you." She peeks one eye open, the smirk on her face still. "Unless you don't have it in you."

He tsked, "was I not good enough for you a mere moment ago?" She shook her head. "Fine," he growled, getting off of her. He turned away and heard her sit up. He turned to her, "I'll make you scream my name so many times you won't have a voice left to beg." With this, he pulled her by the legs to a standing position and shoved her against the wall.

She squeaked and hid the smile behind her lips. He'd surely let out all his anger now. This is exactly what she had in mind. And though she feels tiny, standing between him and the wall, she isn't intimidated. "Well . . . get on with it, then. No one's ever made me scream."

He hitched up her leg over his waist as she clutched onto it in desperation. "I'm going to make you come hard and fast," he whispered into her ear, trailing his hand down before slipping two fingers inside her. She cries out before she has a chance to stop it from coming, her back arching and her head thumping back against the wall almost hard enough to hurt. At this moment, neither one of them could care if the Charmings heard them above deck. All that mattered was this release of anger and to absorb pleasure.

"That's it, love," Hook eased as he quickened his beckoning motion inside her. His palm hit her deliciously with each thrust and she was already close to the edge, her breath briskly becoming shorter. "Oh," she whispers as her neck bows, her eyes screwing shut. She feels it then, her release hitting her like bricks. She bit down on her lip so she wouldn't make anymore noise. She comes almost soundlessly, blood dripping from her lip.

Hook groans at the sight and how she contracts her muscles beautifully around him. She nearly yelps as he continued on, reaching a second orgasm. He began to lap up the blood from her lips, "scream for me," he ordered against them.

She shakes her head and wills herself not to make any noise past a low moan of his name, the orgasm ripping through her in waves. Her hips move against his hand wantonly and she supposes she should be embarrassed, but she isn't. Any guilt and poise she had fled from her fast, though she clamped her jaw with all her might to not let the scream escape.

She gasped suddenly when his hook pressed so hard against her neck she was sure she was done for. "Do it. Scream. Fucking scream, Regina."

A short, fleeting moment, whisked by her when he said her name for the first time that night. She masked her face quickly, returning to the pleasure at hand, but not enough to make her cry out.

"No," she manages, clenching her teeth together so tight she's sure she's going to break her jaw. Each time her hips grind against his hand, her clit gets brushed. When his fingers hit that special part inside her she knows she's a goner.

Hook shoved another finger inside her and she squealed. She wasn't sure she could last much longer as her third climax approached. "Scream. I won't stop until you scream for me, Regina. I don't care if it will take me hours, you will scream my name," he growls as his fingers corkscrew and work harder inside her. He curls them trying to hit that spot that'll make her lose her mind.

Her knees buckled beneath her and her vision grew dark. It was hard to breathe and the voice that wanted to scream out finally broke the heavy breath of silence. "Oh god," she moans, growing numb to his touch. Her fingernails scraped against the wood of the wall, leaving faint marks. "Hook," she begins to whimper, fighting against herself, fighting to not scream out his name.

"Scream. My. Name," he snarls as he crooks his fingers inside her and grinds his palm against her clit. "Come."

Her arousal spilled over his hand along with a loud, piercing scream. Regina clung to him as she couldn't hold it in anymore, screaming his name as she hit her peak, hard.

He grins as he hears her scream, affectionately nuzzling her hair as he pulls his hand out of her. "Was that so hard now, love?" Regina laid slump against his shoulder, catching her breath. She ignored his question. "That's more like it, Captain."

He smirks at her, but doesn't move. He's comfortable. But his hardness is still there, straining against her thigh. He felt her smile when she felt him against her. "Do I make you happy, my Captain?" she purred.

"No," he says gruffly, hatred flowing back into him. How dare she be so easily controlling over him? He had to remind her that this was his game.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to where he needs it. "Time to repay the favor, love," he quirks an eyebrow and lifts her. "Or we can have another go. Can you take it?"

Regina growled, gritting her teeth together. "Of course I can." At this, he presses her harder against him and the wall. "Can you?" she threatened back. His hook grazes her inner thigh, leaving a line of scarlet. "I sure can take it, lass, just wanted to make sure you can keep up."

"Just a reminder, pirate, I came to you tonight. Don't think I can't handle you," she notes, locking eyes with him.

As her legs are now around his waist, he's able to enter her. He pierces her skin with the tip of his hook as he enters her. Regina hisses with pleasure and pain mixing together once again. She began to meet his deep thrusts as he grips her ass with his hand to keep her in place. "What if I came inside you," he whispers, "and left you without your final release?" he buries himself to the hilt before pulling back out and slamming back in.

Her breath hitched at this before replying, "so inconsiderate. I should expect nothing more of you, though, since you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself."

He chuckles against her collarbone before he bites down. "Careful, love. Be very careful. His thrusts slow, shallowly moving inside her. Her stomach churned wonderfully while he angled himself at just the right spot. "Don't test me, Hook. I know who you are, someone who can't fucking see past the death of someone long gone. Milah," she whispers slowly with a satisfied hum. If he wanted to threaten her with the love of her son, she could do it right back.

Hook's hand moved instantly to her throat, cutting of her breathing. "Do you now, love?" he seethed, regretfully shallowly thrusting back inside her as an image of Milah flashed before his eyes. "Sounds a lot like you, love." This angered Regina to a pulp. "You're _mine_ now. And I want you to scream my name," she managed to breathe.

Hook removed his hand from her throat roughly. Although he can't deny how impossibly sexy she is like this, he almost laughs. No, he does. "No chance of that," he grunts as he removes her from the wall only to slam her back into it, thrusting into her with fervor.

She lets out a low chuckle as her back pierces the hard wall once more. "Oh, so you think you have dominance over me now? The mere fact that you turn my words around and don't do as I say shows weakness." She leans in, her breath tickling his neck. "And I don't like that. You're weak and pitiful, pirate. Though I must say it's satisfying, that you're weak for me as well. So just do it."

"I am not weak," he retorts, fisting her hair and pulling so that her head thumps the wall. "You wanna make me scream, queen, you gotta do the work."

She kicks him off of her with her foot and drops to her knees nonchalantly, never breaking eye contact. She grabs him at the base with one hand and brought her other to his chest and scratched downwards roughly, leaving a trail of red lines.

His first instinct is to yell at her for pulling such a scheme but when she touches him and scratches him, he can't muster any words. He can't think straight. But he refuses to utter a sound. "You'll have to do better than that, darling."

Regina smirks and reaches down to touch herself, making sure he can see it in clear view. She licked up the side of his length as she did so. "You like that, Captain?" she baited. He can't help but lick his lips, his throat tightening at the sight as he goes to touch himself as well. He tucks one of her hairs to the side as she inserts two fingers into herself and letting out a long, dramatic moan.

He growls, something almost animalistic coming over him as he pounces on top of her, pinning her arms over her stomach with one hand while slithering down her body and his fingers scratching up her thighs before he attaches his mouth to her clit. Regina couldn't hide the smile that graced her face, the taunting she so expertly used winning over.

He greedily moved and swirled his tongue around her core and then just . . . stopped. He moved up her body with a smug grin. "Don't stop," she ordered, bucking her hips towards him. She gave him a smirk with a twinkle in her eye, "ladies first."

Hook placed his hands next to her head and crawled on top of her, gently moving a lock of hair from her face before cupping it gently. Regina almost felt the kind gesture before he whispered, "how about I come inside you, like I said before. Maybe if you're good, you'll get your release. How's that?"

He positioned himself at her entrance once more, thrusting inside. She begins to move her hips in time with his, exposing her neck as well for him to hungrily attack. "I'll come when I want to. That's if you'll even make me, pirate."

"I've made you come many a time this evening, queenie," he gives one particularly hard thrust, the sound similar to a violent slap. "Might've been faking," she gave a wink. She dug her head into the floor which pushed her chest flush against his.

"I felt it, love," he purrs, "you screamed for me. You begged for me. Oh how people would love to hear that their Evil Queen begged wantonly for a pirate."

Regina let out a laugh that turned into a moan. "I'm sure the Charmings upstairs got quite an ear full." Hook grinned, thrusting once before burying himself deep inside her and remaining still. "Oh," she groaned deeply, letting her head bob to the side for she had no strength to keep her walls up.

"Why don't you do some of the work, love?" he asks as he stops thrusting all together.

Regina tried to not show her eagerness as she flipped him over immediately, holding him still with her thighs. She rested her hands on his chest to hold herself steady when she lowered herself down on top of him. He groans and arches his hips up. "Do you ride like a queen?" he purrs.

"You better fucking believe it, or I'll have your head," she threatens into his ear with a groan. She arcs her back up and digs her hips into his own and picks up speed. He groans, "gods, yes."

His fingers dig into her hips as he slams her down onto him. He grist his teeth, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Killian," she groaned absentmindedly as she felt the heat between her legs grow. She held his hands at her hips, riding him until she feels him spill inside her, crying out. She collapses on him once and for all, spent for all eternity.

Regina moved over next to him on the bed. The thin layer of sweat on their bodies beginning to cool. The humming in the room began to deafen, the soft sound of waves lapping against the ship cooing them nearly to sleep.

Hook pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around Regina, noting the many bruises and marks along her waist. "Still angry?" he asked.

"Hmm," she hummed, her eyes fluttering shut. She still managed a smirk, though. "No. Because I got you right where I want you."


End file.
